vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kass
Summary Kass is a fictional character in the Donkey Kong series of video games, making her sole appearance in Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast for the Wii. She is a young Kremling who has a rivalry with Dixie Kong, sharing her stats in Barrel Blast. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Kass Origin: Donkey Kong Series Gender: Female Classification: Kremling Age: Unknown (Referred to as young in her Smash Bros Brawl trophy bio) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Wild Moves, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack Wrinkly Kong), Invulnerability with the Tasty Melon and Crystal Coconut, Power Nullification(Can prevent Wild Moves with Squawks), Air Manipulation with the Whirlwind item, Explosion Manipulation with the Backward Barrel and Mega TNT Barrel, Fire Manipulation with the Blazing Banana, Flight with the Rocket Powered Bongos. Attack Potency: Small Country level (Can dash into Donkey Kong and other characters of equal power hard enough to stun them) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Rocket Barrels are most likely faster than the Kongs' normal ground speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Can shake off punches from Donkey Kong and other characters of equal power) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Rocket Powered Bongos, items Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks and Techniques *'Wild Move:' When equipped with Rocketbarrels, Kass performs a boost dash that destroys obstacles and attacks enemies in his path. *'Prop Monkey:' A toy version of Hurley that flies to the opponent in front of the user and tosses out some of their bananas. *'Squawks the Parrot:' The green parrot from the Donkey Kong series. He flies to the opponent in front of the user and hovers around them, preventing them from doing Wild Moves (he'll attack if they try). *'Quawks:' The purple parrot from the Donkey Kong series. He'll fly all the way to the player in the first place and attack him/her (however, this can be avoided by jumping before he attacks). *'Banana Fairy:' A glowing banana fairy. When used, it pulls in bananas from around the user. If used by a Kong, the effect will last longer. *'Blazing Banana:' A banana on fire. When used, the player will put some of the flaming fruit on the track for opponents to run into. *'Tasty Melon:' A melon that makes the user invincible. If used by a Kong, the effect lasts a little longer. *'Crystal Coconut:' A crystal coconut that makes the user invincible and has unlimited Wild Moves. *'Mini-Necky:' A miniature version of Necky. It will fly to the opponent behind the user and rams them. If used by a Kremling, the victim will also lose one Wild Move. *'Whirlwind:' A small twister. It takes away bananas from all the racers and gives them to the user. If used by a Kremling, more bananas will be taken. *'Backward Barrel:' A barrel that is thrown backward by the user. It then turns into three barrels. If used by a Kremling, they will turn into TNT barrels. *'Mini-Zinger:' A swarm of small Zingers that, when used, stays on a part of the track. Players that run into the swarm will be attacked, with their speed slowed down. The victim must accelerate to get rid of them. If used by a Kremling, the effect will last longer. *'Pineapple Launcher:' A wooden bazooka that shoots pineapples. The user can shoot a pineapple at the opponent in front of them (but they can dodge it by jumping before it hits them). If used by a Kremling, two pineapples will be shot instead of one. *'Wild Elixir:' A strange drink that gives the user an extra Wild Move. If used by a Kremling, it will be two extra Wild Moves. *'Mega TNT Barrel:' A bigger TNT Barrel. Using it will have TNT Barrels dropped on all opponents, making them lose all of their Wild Moves, get their controls reversed, and not be able to use their items. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Donkey Kong Category:Vehicle Users Category:Reptiles Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Tier 6